Star Fox: Meet Draco Fangtooth
by AlphaFox
Summary: Draco Fangtooth wakes to his house on fire. Who to blame? Corneria. His species, the Draconians, are anthropomorphic dragons that are being hunted because they're "Evil." and that's not the case. Now, he ran to Corneria and is on the run when he meets the team on one of their missions. Find out what happens next as Star Fox meets Draco Fangtooth. Rated T for mild-moderate language.
1. Chapter 1 Expecting Great Things

**Chapter 1: Expecting Great Things**

I was trapped, the debris had fallen as the house was on fire. The ceiling was keeping me captive, trying to burn me alive. Thanks to my superior physical strength, I lifted it off with ease. I continued to run, stopping at my room to grab my keys to my aircraft.

I got to the door and exited. 'Oh snap,' I thought, 'Mom and Dad!' I sprinted back in, jumping and dodging the debris that fell.

I entered their room, and saw they were stuck. I ran over and literally clawed through the pieces of wood. It burned, but my need to get my parents out of here was more important. When I finally got the debris clear, I saw my parents' faces.

They were covered in soot and ashes, but they didn't look too bad. I was so glad to see them alive, and vice versa. "You're so handsome.", Mom said, "You have to get out of here."

"Y-Yes," Dad sputtered, "and carry on the legacy of the Draconians, our species."

"I will.", I whispered, "I can still save you though."

"It's no use. The Cornerian Army will search every house after the destruction's done.", Dad coughed after every other word.

"NO!", I screamed, "I wont leave you!"

My parents and I started to get tears in our eyes. "We expect great things from you son.", they said at the exact same time, "We love you." Then the roof fell on top of them. "NOOOOOOO!", I shouted. I started to cry my eyes out.

"There right.", I sniffed, "I must carry on the legacy." I ran back through the house and went into the garage. The _Shooting Star_ was still in perfect condition. I did make it to where I could ride through Solar without frying to a crisp.

I opened the cockpit, lowered myself in, closed it back, put on my seat belt, then put the key into the ignition. The Shooting Star revved up, then crashed through the garage door without opening it beforehand. As I flew into the atmosphere, I saw destruction in every direction. Houses burning down, fighters shooting down people, MY people. In fact, two of them were following me. I got an incoming message so I got out my ear piece and turned it on. Thought I might as well answer.

"Hey, what are you doin'? You're goin' the wrong direction!"

I can imitate voices really well, so I used my trick on him. "Just goin' to refuel at the station."

"Why don't you do a camera call?"

"I couldn't. I'm also goin' to fix that at the station."

"Well, be careful then." Then the call was ended. 'Whew.', I thought, 'Got rid of the riff-raff.' As I entered the station I found an unused hyperpod. It lets you go into hyper-jump without having your big ship come too. "Now where is it... ha ha!" I remember I grabbed the emergency coordinates to use if there was ever trouble. I read the word "Corneria" on top of the numbers. "Gosh dang it! I'll have to do it anyway." I punched in the coordinates, then prepared for launch. A computer started speaking "Hyper-jump in three...two...one..." After the countdown hit zero, I went flying into space.


	2. Chapter 2 The Ace Ark

**Chapter 2: The Ace Ark**

When I got out of hyper jump, I figured out the coordinates were for Corneria. How ironic. I went into the atmosphere quickly since all of the army was destroying my home planet.

Later, I was thinking in the driveway, 'This better still be his house.' I put on a cloak I kept in the_ Shooting Star_ and went up the front steps. Lots of people were on the streets making me really nervous.'What if this is the wrong home? I could be caught and killed.'

There was a faint noise of stepping and it sounded like someone pressed against the door. I saw someone looking through the peep hole. "Draco, is that you?"

"Yes Ark, it's me, let me in, hurry."

"Oh, okay..." I hear the door unlock and Ark was there. "...What's the rush?"

Ark is a grey wolf with a white muzzle and a black line running from the bottom of his back to the back of his head. He is very timid,and shy at first,but after you get to know him,he is nice and funny. He's sometimes out of control, and annoying. Very sly,and quick, with outstanding reflexes.

"My freaking planet is getting destroyed as we speak!"

Ark looked shocked, "By who?!"

"Hello? The FRICKIN' CORNERIAN ARMY! What's worse, my mom and dad died.", I started getting tears again.

Ark's ears folded down. "S-Sorry,...I didn't know...", He looked down sadly, "Sorry for your loss."

"Yeah, Dad said to, 'Carry on the legacy of the Draconians', and I know exactly how to do it."

Ark picks up his head and looks at me. "How?" There was a slight tilt in his head as he was very curious.

"You and I will join the StarFox team."

Ark blinked rapidly before responding. "Us? Do you think we can? I mean, that sounds like a good idea, but how?"

"I'll be safe there. When coming through town, I heard over the radio that StarFox was against going with the Cornerian Army to desrtroy Digi. (My planet) I also heard they're still docked in Corneria. We'll just take the_ Shooting Star_ and the _Ace Cruiser_ and drive towards the _Great Fox II_. Plus, we graduated top of our class. Literally, we did better than the teachers."

Ark smiles, nodding, "You are right about that, we did do pretty good on those classes. Maybe you are going somewhere with this."

"Well, come on! Lets go before they leave to space!"

"Okay, I'll go get my ride." Ark runs out side jumping into his _Ace Cruiser_,which had many Adjustments from a regular ship. "Lets ride!"

"Got your gun?", I asked.

"Got my gun? Really?" Ark pulls out a black Blaster from his side holder. "I always got my gun!"

"Good. Lets go!" We power up the Shooting Star and Ace Cruiser and rocket towards the docking bay.

When we eventually get there, the _Great Fox II_ is powering up. When it launches, we follow it into orbit. I signal you to drive in front of it. After we're in front of it for a few seconds, we get an incoming call. "Okay Ark, lets do this."

On the call we hear, "This is Captain Fox McCloud of StarFox. Who are you?"

"I'm Draco Fangtooth, and..."

"Ark Blackmane"

Then we both say, "And we want to join StarFox."

"Is that so... I understand that Ark is a wolf but what are you Draco?"

I still had my cloak on, and for a reason. "Let us in the hangar and I'll show you."

"Hmm...Fine. R.O.B.! Let these two enter the hangar."

We go behind the ship and dock in the hangar and the team was there to greet us.

"Now," said Fox, "take off your cloak." I take off my cloak and there were gasps in the room.

"I'm a Draconian. And before you try to turn me in, you should know that most Draconians are good people."

"We know that. That's why we didn't participate in the destruction.", Falco said.

Ark looked down shaking his head. "I don't know how they could do that to all those people..."

"Your ships...", Slippy whimpered, "there...there..."

"Awesome, I know.", I let out.

"We wouldn't turn you in." Krystal replied.

"Hey, what do you mean as to 'try to turn you in'?"

I reply, "It means you can't defeat me in an air to air fight in my aircraft."

"Bring it!"

Me and Falco enter our spaceships.

"Hey Fox!", I called, "If I win this, we both get to join the team, alright?"

"...Alright."

"Fox, what are yo-"

"Don't worry Krystal, Draco will never defeat Falco."

The _Shooting Star_ and the _SkyClaw_ launched out of the hangar and into space.

Ark watched rooting for Draco silently. "Hmm...This shall be an interesting battle,you can't just say Falco will win." Ark Smiles.


	3. Chapter 3: Draco VS Falco

**Chapter 3: Draco VS. Falco**

"What's wrong Falco? Can't hit a moving target?", I say.

"Oh, man, I'm gonna have to back off!", he said. He used his brakes to stop as he notices I have blasters that shoot from the back of my ship.

"It looks like I have already won this battle.", I mention.

It had been five minutes ago we launched into space. I have taken no damage, and Falco has taken a few hits.

"Hold still and let me shoot you!", Falco growled.

"Never!", I reply. He starts shooting from a distance as to stay away from my range of fire. I dodge easily using a barrel roll. Falco was frozen.

"How do you know how to do that!? I thought only StarFox knew how!"

"I'll tell you once I defeat you!"

Next, Falco gets a lucky shot and takes out both of my rear blasters. "Oh, crap! Ah, well."

"Ha ha! Not so cocky now, are you?"

Fox comes in on a call. "Hey Falco, how's it going?"

"I finally got the upper hand."

"You 'Finally' got it? Wow, he's good then. Finish it now. Fox out."

"We'll see about that.", I said.

He gets behind me and after five seconds, he gets a lock-on.

"Too late. Game Over, pal!", Falco said, grinning as he charged a large lazer shot.

"Shouldn't have done that.", Ark exclaimed.

"Why?", Fox inquired.

"You'll see."

Falco's shot is ready. "Yeah, 'Never beat me' my $$!" He launches the charge.

I hit the "Somersault" button, then the "Emergency Brake" button and opened the cockpit. I jumped out of the _Shooting Star_ in mid-somersault and I landed on the _SkyClaw_. I got my metallic silver Blaster from my holster and cockpit and controls inside his ship.

The glass of the cockpit had shattered into space, and sparks were flying everywhere. I grabbed Falco with both hands and flew using my wings toward my ship.

Falco was struggling. "Why the hell did you do that for?"

"Save your oxygen, oh, and look back at your ship and tell me you didn't want to be saved." As soon as he looked behind hhimself, the _SkyClaw_ blew into hundreds of pieces.

"MY BABYYYYYYY!", Falco screamed.

I get into the _Shooting Star_, put Falco in the back seat(Who is panting because of lack of oxygen and screaming in space), and I drove back into the _Great Fox II._

"What's wrong Falco? I thought you had the 'Upper hand'? Well, congratulations to you guys, you are now on the StarFox team."

Me: "Awesome."

Ark: "Sweet!"

Falco: "Shut up, Fox. Find your own prey."

"Hey, Ark," I say happily, since Falco looks so pissed off, "Since I am going to help Slippy paint my ship the team colors, how about you face Fox?"


	4. Chapter 4: Reliving the past

Chapter 4: The Fox VS The Wolf & Reliving The Past

"Better watch your back! This wont be an easy battle!", Ark shouted.

"I'm the leader of Star Fox. Nobody can defeat me!", Fox replied.

Then the _Ace Cruiser_ and the _Arwing II_ flew out into space.

"Slippy," I say, "you can handle painting the Shooting Star by yourself, right?"

"Yeah, why?", asked Slippy.

"I just said that I would paint with you so that Ark wouldn't worry. I'll be in the bridge if you need me." I walk off, looking for the bridge.

Krystal walked over to Slippy. "I'll follow him. It's obvious that he is sad, even if you aren't a psychic."

"Yeah, and I'll paint his ship."

"Okay.", and Krystal started after me.

"I'm Draco Fangtooth. I was born on Digi, my home planet. I'm a Draconian, a species of anthropomorphic Dragons. We have scales, claws, wings, everything a Dragon has, but we walk on two legs. I'm orange with black claws, and black wings."

"I wear a red sleeveless shirt with a black flight jacket and black jeans. I graduated top of my class with Ark Blackmane. I have moved in with him after we graduated. I had stopped to visit my mom & dad to tell them we graduated. Then my parents' house was lit on fire and I was forced to leave without my parents alive. Ark and I have now joined StarFox."

I say this to myself out loud over and over again until someone walks in.

"Hi.", Krystal said as she approached me, "What are you doing up here all alone?"

"Just being depressed without depressing others.

"Your in my sights!", Ark called out.

"Gah...I am hit, taking hard damage.", Fox said through his earpiece.

"Then, do a FREAKING BARREL ROLL!", Falco shouted.

They had been at it for what seemed like hours. Fox's left wing was long gone, but he could still fight.

Ark started laughing. "Come on, I will let you shoot a whole round of lasers at me."

"Okay.", replied Fox, a little too much relief heard in his voice. Fox shot his whole round into the back of the _Ace Cruiser_, but not a scratch was left on it.

"WHAT!?", Fox exclaimed.

"Well, we, meaning Draco and I, do have the best modifications in the Lylat System. Draco didn't show all he had to Falco. The truth is, good luck hitting my _Ace Cruiser_, because a smart bomb wont do a thing to me or Draco."

Ark flips a switch, and now his ship is in "Self-rotating" mode. He is still driving in the same direction, but the cockpit moved and now Fox and Ark were face-to-face.

Ark presses a button, and a mask comes down on his face that filters the C out of CO2 so you can breathe in space.

He then puts the ship on "Auto-Pilot", then, jumps out of his ship and lands onto the _Arwing II_, and he pulled out his Blaster. "You left yourself wide open."

"NOOOOOO!", Falco said through the call.

Ark shoots an upgraded High Concentrated Bullet and causes the_ Arwing II_ to spark. Ark opened the cockpit and grabbed Fox by the arm. He now space-jumped back to the Ace Cruiser and drove away before the _Arwing II_ exploded.

"How did I lose...", Fox asked, "I thought it all out."

"Don't cry. Draco will make identical ships for you guys."

"What!? How?!"

"Draco has Identic Memory. He made sure to get a good look at your ships so so that when they got damaged, he can remake them with Slippy."

"Wow. Okay. Lets get back to the _Great Fox II_."

I had let Krystal read my memory that started at my parents' house to coming on the Great Fox II.

"T-That's," Krystal said with tears, "That's horrible. To see your parents die in front of your eyes."

"I know, and I shouldn't let the past stop me from what I should do, and carry on the legacy."

"Yeah, lets go see what happened to Fox and Ark."


	5. Chapter 5: Settling In

**Chapter 5: Settling In**

"That's just like you Ark, stealing MY technique.", I explain.

"WELL, I couldn't think of anything at the time."

"Regardless, you two are really good.", said Fox, "Where did you both graduate from?"

"The Cornerian Pilots School, like you.", Ark replied.

"Cool. I think we should all get some sleep, we do have a mission to carry out tomorrow.", commented Fox, "I guess you two have to share the last bedroom we got."

Me:"Okay."

Ark:"What's the mission we do tomorrow?"

Fox:"Nothing much, just check that nothing big or wrong is happening in Titania."

Me:"Okay, show us to our room."

The whole team follows Fox through a series of hallways until we find one with multiple rooms. We walk past the room with "Slippy Toad" on it, and Slippy enters. Ditto for Falco and his name, Krystal and hers, then Fox's. There's a last door with no name on it. "Never used I guess.", I whispered to Ark.

We enter the room cautiously, and it smells like the stuff you buy at the store to freshen a room, I think it's called "Clean Linen." There were shelves inside the walls for miscellaneous items. The bed was huge and fluffy, a king size. I set my Blaster on one of the shelves.

"I don't think we will have trouble sharing this bed, right Ark?"

Ark keeps his blaster in his holster. "That is a pretty big bed.", Ark nodded.

"Well' don't freak out if you feel something touch you in the night. It'll probably be my wings." I stretch my wings of a ten foot wing-span. "You remember I can't sleep on my back without my wings aching in the morning."

Ark sighs. "Maybe I should just sleep on the floor then."

"No, please. I'll be fine."

Ark nods. "Alright then, lets just get to bed, I'm sure we will do something in the morning."

"Okay, then. Good night." I take off my flight jacket and set it down by the bed. I then enter the bed, and enjoy the long-needed comfort, and rest. Ark does the same and enters. We had no trouble sharing the blanket, since it was gigantic, and fall to sleep really fast.

The next day, Fox was in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on breakfast. The whole team was there, except two.

"Where are Ark and Draco?", Fox asked.

"I'll go check on the punks."

Falco walked into the hallway, then into our room. Turns out over the night, I had somehow wrapped my wings around Ark and we were sleeping contently. Falco started giggling and had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't wake us up. I then woke with a start and saw Falco dying on the floor.

I then thought, 'What the Hell is his problem?'. Then, I felt something soft, warm, and furry touching my wings. I looked over and saw Ark wrapped in my wings. I had a mini heartattack in myself, and slowly moved my wings out from around him. I got up, and put back on my flight jacket. I then kicked Falco on the floor, then helped him up.

"That was hilarious! You two were cuddleing together! How cute! Ha ha!"

I proceeded to wrap my hand around his neck, so he couldn't talk or breathe. "Keep this a secret, and no one else but you and me know this, and if it comes up, you don't have pink underwear."

"H-How do you-u now-w t-that?"

"Krystal isn't the only one on the ship anymore with psychic powers."

I then let him go, and he left down towards the kitchen, holding his neck in pain. I grabbed my Blaster off my shelf and woke Ark up.

"Ark, wake up!"

Ark starts to mumble opening his eyes, stretching. "Time to wake already?", Ark literally back-flips out of bed.

"I guess it's time for breakfast." 'Ah, the power of psychics.'

Ark Smiles. "Good I'm starving!"

"Hi Starving! Nice to meet ya!" I shake his hand eagerly. "I'll see ya at breakfast!" I ran before he could get me in a choke-hold.

We had a sudden stop at the kitchen, breathing hard and bent over. Fox and Falco was here, but not Slippy or Krystal.

"Good to see ya. What did you do to Falco?"

"He tried to scare me into waking, but I strangled the life out of him." I shoot him a glance, and he has a light smile, that only I can see.

"Where's Slippy and Krystal?", I inquired.

"On the other side of Titania, checking in on things.", Falco replied before Fox could.

"Oh yeah! The mission! You shouldn't have let us sleep in."

"Ah, well. Breakfast is ready!"

Fox set down plates of eggs, hashbrowns, bagles, and assorted fruits. It smelt like Heaven on a plate. We all sat at the white marble table and ate quietly. We didn't take our time, but we didn't rush like hell.

"Crap, Fox! Hurry, come with me! Falco, go with Ark! A _Wolfen II_ is coming towards the _Great Fox II_ at 1,000 ft!"

"How do you-", Fox and Falco said at the same time.

"My watch. Not important. It's Wolf o'Donnell, and he's hurt!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Rescue & A 1

Chapter 6: The Rescue & A +1

"Okay, lets go!" We run to the hanger, Fox and I enter the _Shooting Star_, and Falco and Ark enter the _Ace Cruiser._ We blast off, and I note, "There are two more _Wolfen IIs_, but this "Panther Caruso" and "Leon Powalski" are totally fine. The other two are gaining on Wolf, and Wolf's _Wolfen II_ has his right wing down."

"Well, this is new.", Falco smirked.

"Wonder what's wrong.", Fox pondered.

"Let me read his mind." It hurts to go this far in distance, but I read into his mind.

(FLASHBACK)

"Just hurry up, okay?", Wolf whispered.

They were in a house they had never seen, and they had been given a mission to kidnap someone alive.

"Okay, sorry boss.", Leon replied, a little too loud.

"SHHHH. You'll give away our location.", Panther hissed.

A light bulb went off in Wolf's head. "Okay, I will shoot his arm, and we'll go in and get him, then heal him at base." They both agreed.

Wolf then shot out from the corner, but the kidnapee was shorter then he expected, and he got shot in the head. The man fell to the ground, dead.

"Good one boss! Now you killed him. Where will we get another 5,000 dollars that easy?", Panther said, obviously pissed.

I then got a different vision, in a dark room. A man was sitting in a bussiness chair, and sipped on a drink. "Well, are they done?"

Then another man walked in. "Yessssss sssssir. All nightmaresssss and previousssss warssssss have been analyzsssed. The "Aparoidsss" are complete. All otherssss under processsssss." "Thank you, Naga, you may leave now." The other worker left the room, and now the air got chilly as time passed.

Then all of a sudden, "Get ready for you and your team's life to be a living Hell, Fox." The vision left me and there was an incoming message. I answered, and so did Ark. I am the first one to speak. "I am Draco Fangtooth of StarFox, what's wrong?" Wolf coughed. "StarFox? I didn't know they were recruiting."

Ark laughed a bit. "Well they weren't...heh."

"How did you get injured?", Fox asked, peering over my shoulder. "Well, since we have been enemies, you'll never believe me."

"Try me."

"The rest of my te- I mean, they got infected by Aparoids."

"What? How?"

'Just like in my vision.'

"We had a mission, like any other day, and we failed it. The guy wanted to talk to them without me, and when they came out, they kicked the crap out of me. I ran to my _Wolfen II_, and set the coordinates for the _Great Fox II_. They followed me, and shot down my wing."

"Does his story back up, Draco?"

"All the way."

"Well, what should we do?", Fox inquired.

"Leon and Panther said after the Apariods came the first time, if they got infected again, to kill them on the spot."

Ark shook his head. "What if theres a way to cure them? I mean do we have to kill them?"

"Yes. Their death wish was their death. I will fufill it!"

Ark nodded. "Alright then..."

"Ready, Fox?" I press a button, and the _Shooting Star_ splits into two miniature _Shooting Stars_, me in one, Fox in the other.

"Sweet!"

"Yeah, and check the controls."

"...WHAT? HOW DOES THIS THING HAVE THE SAME CONTROLS AS MY_ ARWING II?"_

"Your welcome. Now, for Wolf, lets blow up these guys!"

Ark looked around. "Mine can't split into two, but you can use my ship if yours is too damaged."

"No way, I'll never...fine." Wolf pulls up next to the_ Ace Cruiser_ and limps out due to a bad wound in the left leg. He takes Ark's hand, and Ark lifts him up and into his ship. "I would have kept refusing, but, we wolves gotta stick together, right?"

Ark nods smiling faintly. "Right."

"Well, we leaders go to stick together, right Fox?"

"You used to be a leader of a team?"

"Yeah, we were called the Meteors, but that's not important now, they already caught up."

The Aparoid Leon and Panther were less than 100 feet away.

"We will destroy you all.", both Leon and Panther said, with voices fused with robots'. "And this time, all of Lylat will fall to the Aparoids!"

Ark looked worried. "Let's get this over with then."

Wolf: "This is revenge for all the crap you guys did to me over the years! Did you hear me? DEAD!"

Me: "Okay, then. Fox, will you do the honors? I'm low on Smart Bombs. Get it?"

Fox: "Hmm...Oh! I get it now. R.O.B.! I need help.

R.O.B.: "Location confirmed. Sending supplies..."

Then, a box with the letter F on all six sides came from the _Great Fox II_. I shot it, and a Smart Bomb came from it. I collected it with relative ease. "Sweet, you want one too, Ark?"

"No thanks I'm covered." Ark starts up his ship.

Out of curiousity, I read Fox's mind. What I heard didn't suprise me. 'Please let Slippy and Krystal be okay. I couldn't live without them, especially Krystal, please, let her be okay.'

"Don't worry Fox, she's fine."

"How did you-? Oh, yeah. Psychic. Forgot."

"I'm talking to her right now, actually. I told her everything that has happened today, and she's as worried about you as you are about her."

"Thank God."

"Well, on other topics," I say, "I think this is the longest time ever that Falco has not opened his beak."

"Oh, it's just that, well, I'm thinking..."

"And Falco is thinking? This is apocaliptic!"

"I was thinking, BEFORE YOU INTERRUPTED!, how in the Lylat System the Aparoids came back. Plus, I'm stuck inbetween two freaking WOLVES THAT I HATE!"

"Well, SCREW YOU!" Ark and Wolf said at the same time.

Ark sighed. "You can get in your own ship then! Oh wait...it blew up" Ark chuckles a bit.

"SHUT UP!"

"Hey," Fox whispered over the call, "Wolf, you have permission to punch Falco if he gets out of line. Ha ha."

Wolf punches Falco in the back of the head, causing him to black out. Wolf then switches places with Falco, now Wolf was right behind Ark. Wolf was pondering about what Ark said earlier.

"Who blew up Falco's ship?"

"Draco, he beat him at a duel."

"I'm guessing Draco is the **Draconian** with Fox."

"Yeah, I blew up Fox's ship."

"Yeah! Score 1 for the Wolves!"

Ark laughs. "Yeah!"

This whole conversation, the **INFECTED** had been battling us. They really failed, since we never got hit once. They were infuriated at us.

"Stop dodging us and fight!"

Ark started to fire. "Well alright."

"Oh my (insert favorite curse word here) God, Ark!"

Ark looked surprised. "What?"

"What do we do about your wife, Sarah?! We left her on Corneria without telling her we left. She probably thinks I'm still on Digi and you went out to save me! She'll kill us both!"

Ark just realized. "Oh my gosh I forgot!"

Me: "Sorry Fox, but we'll have to go after we blow these guys up. Have Slippy start on your ships, meaning Wolf's too, and I'll join him when we get back."

Fox: "Alright, but we need you if the Aparoids are really back."

Me: "Oh, yeah. Falco, guess who's Sarah?"

Wolf: "Hmm..Well, Falco got punched. Oh yeah, that reminds me of when I was in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. FalcoooooooPunch! Captain Falcon was hysterical!"

Me: "Well, Fox. Sarah is Kat's sister!"

Fox: "Really? Kat never talked about a sister. I don't think."

Me: "Hmm, well...Krystal never heard of her either."

Fox: "Why has Kat never said anything about her, Ark?"

Ark shrugged. "I don't even know."

"Really?", I say, "She told me, but not you? Well, Kat and Sarah got into a big catfight (LOL more cat humor) and they stopped seeing each other anymore."

Ark thinks. "Thats why those gifts were missing...huh."

"Anyway, I guess the **INFECTED** don't talk much, huh?"

The others had no damage, and the **INFECTED** had seriously taken a beating.

"NOOOOOOO! YOU CANT BEAT **HIM**!"

"Asta lavista, baby!" I launch that Smart Bomb from earlier and destroyed both ships with one blow. The explosion was huge, and loud enough to wake Falco.

"Huh..wha...How the-"

Then, the warrior possesed, awe-striking bounty hunter you know best, started SINGING. "Go to sleep...Baby bird...da da da da, da da daaaaaaaa."

"I'm...so tired...mommy..." Slowly, Falco drifted back to sleep. Everyone else looked shocked, including Wolf.

Wolf: "I don't know how-"

Ark: "Awkward silence."

Me: "Umm... that's not normal, right?"

Fox: "What the frick has happened since the last time we met?"

Wolf shook his head. "My theripist said that I should let out my anger in a nice way, and I figured out I have an actually pretty good singing voice."

"Okay guys, let's head to the **Great Fox II.**" BEEP BEEP "Okay, a_Cloud Runner_ and a _Bullfrog_ are entering the area. I'm guessing that's-"

Fox interrupted. "Krystal and Slippy!"

Ark nodded. "Yup, no surprise."

-Back in the ship-

"Thank God, Krystal!" Fox and Krystal embrace each other, kepping it there for a few minutes. "I don't know how I will live if you die."

"You would live crying without a kid." Krystal explained as she patted and rubbed her pregnant belly.

Ark looks surprised. "Pregnant?!"

"How did you not know that before?"

Ark shrugged. "What?! Even when I was facing Falco, and you were talking to everyone else? Wow, that's what to expect from the airhead I live with."

Ark got a bit mad. "Airhead? I'm not an airhead"

"Really? How about the time I was 11 and you were 10 and I spent the night. When you woke, you were covered in urine and you didn't even notice untill I pointed out you stank like a dead rat?"

Ark blushes a bit. "Stop it! I'm not an airhead!"

"How about when we were young, and I told you that 'If you jump of the roof with a bedsheet tied to your neck, you can fly to the next planet?' That was hilarious!"

Ark looked stunned, enraged. "How-why would you say this out loud! I thought you were suppost to keep secrets! Your-your just a jerk!" Ark runs off.

"What about Sarah?"

Ark kept going, then turned around. " I'm going. But I'm going alone"

"Dude, they can't hear us. I manipulated their brains into not hearing us. They hear each other, but not us. "

Ark sighed looking away a bit frustrated. " Still...That still hurts..."

"Sorry, still...I bet we look funny to the others. Mimes, really."

Ark laughed a bit. "Yeah...probably...heh."

I revert the hearing in their heads, so they can hear us. "Got to go, see ya!" We jump into our ships, and drive off.

"I didn't like that.", Krystal spoke after we left.

"Yeah, me neither.", Fox mentioned.

Krystal shook her head. "He made it to where no one could hear him or Ark. That seems pretty shady." She started to get furious."I could have gotten to counteract it, but he was too quick. Oh, that little-"

"Don't get mad, or you might hurt the baby." Fox replied calmly. "I'm sure that he had good reason to do that."

"I hope so."

After leaving the _Great Fox II,_ we headed back to Corneria. "Ready for hyper-jump Ark?" I added hyper-jump to both of our ships so that we didn't always have to get a hyper-pod.

Ark Nodded. "Yes, let's go."

"Okay." I am about to press the button when I get a huge headache. "What the frick?" Then, an image of the bad guy comes to my mind. He is using telepathy with me. "Guess what? I'm now the third phychic known. You can try all you want, but you, and all your friends, in the end, will lose. NO ONE CAN STOP ME!" The contact disappears, and my headache is gone. 'Well, that was random. I'll talk to you about it later. Hyper-jump activated." We then blast off into space once again.


	7. Chapter 7: It's Happening

Chapter 7: It's Happening

We had finally made it to Corneria City after going through the army that came back from Digi.

-5 minutes ago-

"Yes sir?", the Colonel (sounds like kernel) asked.

"The army had contacted me about a escaped Draconian and I caught him. I'm taking him to jail.", Ark replied.

"Really? Then why is he still flying what I hope is his ship?"

"He knows that if he trys to escape again I'll blow his brain off."

"...Understood, out."

I tryed to read the man's mind, but I saw and heard nothing. Like he was an empty shell of himself. So I listened to what he was saying to someone else.

"Uh huh, well?...Okay, so the blast won't destroy Corneria, only shake it. Okay, so say goodbye to that useless species? Already done."

-Back to now-

The sky was a perfect baby blue, with the city buildings a futuristic silver. The day looked like the best time to enjoy the outdoors, but not a soul was in sight. We were perplexed, confused, even befuddled. Why was everyone gone? Were they inside? Or did they leave Corneria? I could sense Ark was asking the same questions to himself, he was also worried about Sarah, and I couldn't blame him. If I had a wife or a girlfriend at the moment, I would be worried about her well-being too.

We landed quietly on the driveway, making sure not to cause attention to ourselves. We then slinked slowly towards the door, since this could be a big trap. Ark jiggled the doorknob, and it sounded like it was open. So, we then cautiously creeked open the door, and peered inside. Nothing was there, and it seemed safe. We then tip-toed inside, making as little noise as possible, but I guess cat ears pick up everything. Sarah popped out from the corner, and scared the living crap out of us.

Sarah was a hot pink furred cat, just like Katt. She had very silky fur, in fact, I didn't really know if there was anybody who had softer fur. I loved it when I came home and she hugged me. The feel of her fur always warmed me up on my dark and cold days.

The gun in her hand was shaking with her body, but then she noticed it was us, not intruders. She dropped the little pistol, and ran to give us a hug. When she surrounded her arms around us, she started bawling like Hell. We felt so bad, but we decided to stay quiet until she was ready.

After what seemed like hours, she finally stopped the crying and spoke. "Why!? Why couldn't you have told me?! You worried me so bad! You both SUCK! The television brodcast had scared everybody into staying home and-"

"Wait, what T.V. brodcast honey?", Ark suddenly interrupted Sarah with the inquiry.

"It's in here, hurry!"

We ran to the living room, and sat on the couch, listening to what the T.V. had to say. It was that hooded figure again, and he was really pissing me off.

"Hello all of Lylat. Known already, the "Cornerian Army" will destroy the planet inbetween Corneria and Solar, known as Digi, home of the cursed Draconians..."

"Grrrrrrrr...", I growled angrily.

"...and Digi is now about to blow in 5 seconds."

I looked down at the fluffy carpet. "It's happening."

Sarah and Ark stayed quiet as the huge explosion made an earthquake magnitude of 6.5 and shook the whole planet. I just sat there, in that trance, looking towards the ground. After the shockwave stopped, Ark and Sarah just looked at me with such pity, like I'm the unluckiest being in the whole Lylat System. I finally looked back up at them, but to there surprise, I wasn't crying.

"I've gotten over it, okay?" I just stare at them.

"Well," Sarah said as she turned towards Ark. "I have some good news that should be out in the open."

"What?" Ark and I asked at the same time.

"I figured out today...that it's happening."

I pondered. "Hmm."

Ark was having a thinking face, but it soon turned to a wide smile of amazement. "No way, are we really-"

"Yes dear. We are going to have a baby."

Ark and Sarah hugged each other tightly. I couldn't help myself, I started sobbing and I hugged them both.

Ark got wide-eyed. "Ah, Draco, are you really that happy for us?"

"Yeah, and I realized I have a need deep down for someone to love. I want a girlfriend, you know, the "one". Someone that will always love me. My dad said to carry on the legacy of the Draconians, and I think having a baby will do exactly that. I've always wanted to fall in love with a Lupine. I don't sound selfish, do I?"

"No, not at all. I felt the same way before I met Sarah. She is the love of my life, you know." Ark answered with a smile.

"You are so sweet." Sarah snuck a quick unexpected kiss on Ark's lips. "Well, I do have a good friend who matches your wants. Her name is Starlight. She is a black Lupine that got arrested because she was trying to help Draconians leave Digi since she was one of the first to know that the army was planning to attack Digi. She is an undercover spy and knows more than you do about this."

"Oh, yeah." Ark remembered. "I forgot to tell you, we joined StarFox."

"Really? Huh, well. She is being held in the Cornerian Prison that is on the planet. There should be a lot less guards. Be careful, you guys."

"We will." We both said as Sarah hugged us once more.

We headed out the door, and Ark stopped. "I love you."

"Love you too."

We then got in our ships, and proceeded towards the Cornerian Prison.


	8. Chapter 8: Lit By Starlight

Chapter 8: Lit By Starlight

Getting through the doors? Check. Getting into the computer room? Complete. Finding the file where it tells the cell number of Starlight's cell? Got it. Getting out? Not yet. The guards had piled in after I hacked into the computer and extracted Starlight's cell number. Firewall break alert? Probably. We needed to get out of here and towards Starlight's cell, but the guards wont cooperate with us. I had an idea. I grabbed a grenade from my belt and nodded to Ark. He understood instantly, and held is fire from behind the corner. The guards' fire also stopped. "So, do you two infiltraters want to surrender?"

"Hell no." I said as I used my fang to pull the ring on the grenade and threw it around the corner.

"LOOK OUT! IT'S A GRENADE! GET OUT OF-" Was all I heard before the eruption shook the whole building. I peered from the corner, and there was no living soul in sight. I then ran, with Ark close on my tail. I had to slow down for Ark to catch up to me.

"I think cell number 649 is on the top floor, since the whole building only has 650 cells, and when we came in the entrance, I saw cell number 1."

"Yeah, that makes logical sense."

"Okay, let's find an elevator!" We sprinted through the deserted hallways. The walls were a rusty brownish-red, and circle lights on the ceiling. The lights flickered as we continued, and swaying to our wind caused by the rush. It was about five minutes when we came to an elevator. Ark pressed the ^ button, and we moved impaciently as the time ticked by. When the elevator finally showed itself, we practically jumped into it. I then punched the "6th floor" button, and the elevator ruggedly went up. As soon as the metal box had reached the top, we heard creaking and moaning. Suddenly, the elevator dropped from the wires. We were propelled up due to inertia (the property of matter to resist change) and we hit the metal grate at the top. I grabbed my Blaster from its holster, and shot the four corners of the elevator. I then wrapped my arms around Ark, and flew up, causing the metal grate to flip, and we slowly went up the elevator shaft. When the elevator had hit the last floor, the shock had almost knocked me from flying. I then proceeded to the top floor, and landed inside.

"Thanks dude. I would have been killed if it weren't for you."

"Anytime." I replied as we headed for cell 649. When we got there, the cell seemed empty. Then in the corner, I see a pair of beautiful red ruby eyes. They were so contrasted to the pitch dark cell, I could see every detail of them. They were calm, deep, and dangerous. I was awe-struck by them. If there was a true color for love, that would be it. She was still, and showed no fear of us or anything that was going on around us.

"Who are you?" I assumed it was Starlight who asked.

"I'm Draco Fangtooth, and this is Ark Blackmane, Sarah's husband. We're here to save you, alright?"

"Okay, but how will you open the cell?"

"Easy." I got my gun from its holster again and shot the two left corners of the cell. I then put my gun back and ripped open the side of the cell. The metal was weak, so I didn't really need Ark's help. I went in, and left Ark to keep guard. I walked up to her, and gripped her hand gently.

"Do you need help getting up?"

"Yeah, I'm badly injured and I'm chained to the wall by shackels."

"Okay. You go by Starlight, correct?"

"Yes."

So I grab my Blaster one last time and break the shackels. They took more rounds than I thought since this metal was just installed to the cell. I get on my hands and knees, with my back towards her.

"Do you think you can get on my back?"

"I should be able to." She limps over and puts her arms aroung my neck. I then stand up, and proceed out of the cell. With Starlight on my back, I turn to Ark.

"There is only one way out of here."

"What?...Wait, don't you think of-"

"She is hurt, and we need to get out of here now, before more guards come."

"Fine, but I swear, one day, you will kill yourself doing this kind of stuff."

"Yeah, probably. Throw your last grenade at that wall, please."

"Okay, then." Ark gets the last grenade and pulls the ring. Next, he skillfully threw the grenade at the wall. A few seconds later, and the wall was gone, leaving a huge hole that lead outside. We walked up to the hole,and we nodded to each other. Grabbing Ark again by the waist, I jumped off the building and into the summer night air. It felt good to fell the air rush past me as I flew, but the _Ace Cruiser_ and _Shooting Star_ were coming up fast. I landed, letting go of Ark. I went to the_ Shooting Star_ and flipped a switch on the inside. Instead of there being a front seat and a back seat, the inside changed, leaving two front seats, a driver, and a passenger. I placed Starlight in the passenger's seat, and lowered my self into the driver's. I powered up the_ Shooting Star,_ and we headed off. Starlight turned to me, and said, "You know, that was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Really? Then a lot more nice things need to happen for you."

She laughed, but then recoiled as the laughter caused pain in her body.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it hurts to laugh though."

"Okay, I will save my really funny jokes until later."

She has a look of thinking to herself, then looks at me again. "I have always been a person who gets shunned, and the reason is stupid."

"Why?" I ask, curious to her answer.

"Well, because I always wanted to fall in love with a **Draconian.**"

"You shouldn't get shuned for that. Ask your family, they will always be on your side."

She started weeping a little. "I don't have any family. There all dead."

I took my eyes off the way ahead of us, and turned to her. I grab both of her hands slowly, noticing the touch was very smooth. "I know how it feels. My family is dead too, but we shouldn't dwell on the past, or we cannot continue towards the future. If you get what I mean. I always wanted to fall in love with a **Lupine.** Do you know why you have been shunned? Because, the aparoids took over the Cornerian Army and put in everybody's mind that my kind is 'evil' but it isn't true. If we have lived peacefully in the Lylat System for this long, then why would we rebeliate now? I'm sorry I've been talking about my troubles to you. It's not your problem."

"Yes, it is my problem too, but I don't want to start an arguement. What was it you mentioned back there? 'I always wanted to fall in love with a **Lupine**?'"

I blush at my comment. "Yeah. I said that."

"Well, I have this crazy idea, but it may sound weird."

"Hmm, what?"

"Do you think that destiny and fate played their part today?"

"Yes, I think it did. Somehow, a **Draconian** has rescued a **Lupine,** who in their case, always wanted to fall in love with the others' species, so, it was love at first sight. Yes, destiny and fate have played their part today."

"That's all I needed to hear." She had let go of my hands and constricted me in a huge hug. The hug had lasted the whole way back. As I flew next to the _Ace Cruiser_ towards Ark and Sarah's house, the night sky and the ground below had been lit with starlight. I could say the same with my life. Yes, my life had been lit by Starlight.


	9. Chapter 9: Unknown To UsFor Now

Chapter 9: Unknown To Us...For Now

At Ark and Sarah's, we decided to go to sleep before we did anything else. There was two beds, one for Sarah and Ark, and one for me. Under new circumstances, I have Starlight sleep in my bed with me. I took of my flight stuff, which is my scouter, my jacket, and my Blaster and its holster. I then took off my shoes and socks, and crept into bed. Starlight had taken off her bloody orange jumpsuit from the jail and had a pink tanktop and pink sweatpants under it. I still had no idea how she got hurt, but I had a first-aid kit in my aircraft. I healed her pretty quick, it was just cuts and bruises. She was black with white as her secondary color. Her hands, feet, inner torso, mane, mouth area, and the inside of her ears were all bright white while the rest of her body, pupils, nose, and claws were that jet black. Her eyes were still that astonishing red hue, and I ended up, unaware, that I was staring into them intensely. She ended up staring into my silver ones, then shook her head in disbelief.

"Wow, we only met about an hour ago, and now we are sleeping in the same bed.", she mentioned sleepily.

"Yeah, crazy."

"Well, we can talk and get to know each other more tomorrow, since I am so tired from today."

"Yeah, I'm beat too. I'll see to you tomorrow. Good night."

"Night." She pulled over the cover of the blanket and layed down in bed with me. I curled up, and tryed to focus on going to sleep, but I couldn't. I tossed and turned, but couldn't get a grip. Nothing was helping me rest. I just kept thinking about Starlight. She was so amazing, like no one I've seen before. She wouldn't get out of my mind. Then Starlight broke the silence. "Are you having trouble getting to sleep?"

I turn towards her, and observe the most shiny smile I have ever seen. I smile back, with one of my fangs sticking out over my bottom lip, my favorite smile of mine. She giggles at me softly, and rolls her eyes. "What?" I wondered and spoke at the same time.

"I see why your last name is Fangtooth."

"Yep. It's my trademark smile."

"So, why can't you get to sleep?"

"Well..."

"Is it because you keep thinking of me?"

"Actually, yes. That's exactly why."

"Well, if your having trouble sleeping, maybe you should cuddle up with me."

"Really? We just met, and-"

"I've learned that body heat keeps me from staying awake, so why not you?"

"Well, I guess I can try."

I wriggle in bed to get close to her, and get behind her. I then had an idea.

"You want to have real heat?"

"Ummm...Like what?"

"I learned that wrapping my wings around someone will increase body heat."

"Okay."

I slowly wrap my arms and wings around her, surrounding her in a veil of warmth. She was velvetly soft and was very cold for some reason. I felt instantly better and knew now I could fall into an eternal rest comfortably. Before then, for the first time ever, I read Starlight's mind. The things I heard overwhelmed me with happiness and joy.

'I think I love this man. He saves me like in a fairytale story, aids me when I'm hurt, and understands me about my past, because he had a similar one. I would be comfortable living with this man for the rest of my life.'

I fall to sleep, with Starlight in my arms and wings, and happiness in my heart.

-The Next Morning-

I wake with no one in my arms, and had an instant panic, but I noticed the noise of a closing door and saw that Starlight had just left the room. Have you ever had the feeling that you wake up more tired then when you went to sleep? That's me now. I slowly get out of bed, get back on my flight gear, and head out to the kitchen. Everything smelled delightful, but I wasn't hungry for some reason.

Sarah came up to me, with a big plate of food on it. "You hungry?"

"Suprisingly, no. I'm not."

"Okay, tell me if you change your mind." She winks as she heads back to the oven.

I announce to everyone. "I'm going to get the mail down at the post office, alright?"

"I'll go too." Barked Ark as he set his plate in the sink.

"Okay, you should stay here Starlight, and take care of Sarah."

"Will do." She said back.

"Let's go, then." We leave the house and walk towards our ships.

Out of nowhere, a dual taser hits us and knocks us out cold. We hit the concrete hard, causing blood to leak onto the ground. A hooded figure walked up and talked into his earpiece.

"Yes, the targets are neutralized. I need someone to gets their ships now. Oh, well lookie here." He reaches down to see the StarFox logo printed into our jackets. "Boss, they are members of StarFox. Yes, one is that Draconian you wanted. The other...just some normal Lupine. Okay. On my way now." He drags us to his ship and sets us in, then drives off towards a huge ship three times as big as the Great Fox II.

These enemies are unknown to us...for now.


	10. Chapter 10: Flying Colors

Chapter 10: Flying Colors

I woke with a start. I saw nothing but darkness enveloped around us. Us being I saw Ark beside me, unconscious. We were chained to the wall, with only our underwear and pants on. They even chained my wings! I looked at the shackles on my arms and legs, and saw they were a metal that was weak enough for me to cut with my laser on my watch...that isn't on my wrist anymore. I always had a spare laser in my pocket...that I couldn't reach. Wow, come on! I knew I had something I could use. I just couldn't remember. I can pick locks with my claws, but that's ruled out. Then, someone walks into the room.

"Well, well. If it isn't the runaway Draconian. With his traitor friend." He shuffles up to me. I keep my head down, but my eyes straight at him. "You know that escape is useless. For we have this whole ship set to kill you two on Boss' orders. If you value your lives, then I have an offer for you."

"Hmm? What might be that proposal?"

"You join us. You be part of the group that-"

"I don't even feign an interest in your group. I don't really want to join a group that killed my species, used Aparoids to take over the Cornerian Army to do it since your 'boss' is so weak-"

"NOW, DON'T EVEN QUESTION THE BOSS' WAYS! Before you interrupted me, I was going to say-"

"Help destroy Fox McCloud and his team forever? Nah, I'm part of the team."

"Well, I don't appreciate backtalk from a smart ass psychic!" He kicked me in the chest, the only part on a Draconian's body that isn't covered in scales, so I had no protection from the hit. I got the wind knocked out of me, and when I could finally breathe, I coughed up blood. The blood landed on the figure's shoes, and he grabbed my neck with his hand. I noticed he was a Vulpine by the paw pattern. "You would be dead if the Boss said I could kill you, but I can't."

He moves three steps to the left of me to tower over Ark. He kicked him in the same fashion, and he woke and similar to me, also had the wind knocked out of him and he coughed up blood as well. "Ack! What the?!"

"Wake up, your friend will tell you everything. Oh, and your on a ship that will kill you if they see you. Bye." He left the room and locked the door back as he left.

"Well, we got tased, kidnapped, and locked into this jail cell. Then..." I told him the whole conversation with the hooded figure.

Ark had a weird look on his face. "Strange.."

A loud voice had came over an intercom. "We have the only Draconian existing in the universe." I let out a chuckle. "Yes."

Ark shrugged. "Well you won't if you kill him."

"Nick did it." I then got a major headache, and the 'Boss' invaded my mind. "Who's this Nick? What did he do? Just remember, I can hear everything you say."

"No you can't." Using the link, I get into his head and make him think he was deaf. I could just see him now, running all over the place like a chicken with its head cut off. "Well, what I was saying was Nick did it. I can't believe it. He saved my species."

Ark was immensely confused. I explained. "After they searched Titania for Draconians, he lead thousands of them to an underground bunker so far deep that no one knew about it and when radar was used, nothing would come up. I asked Krystal to talk to Nick and check on everything the night on that first mission, and she just contacted me saying everything is well. I owe him big time."

"I don't know how, but look at this!" The keys to our shackles were right beside my foot.

Ark was shocked. "...How the?"

"Wait, that might be...Ark! That was Rez!"

Ark tilted his head. "Really?"

"Think about it, the voice, white paws, Vulpine? It must be him! He winked and smiled at us when he left. Rez's voice came over the intercom again. "If you need me, I'm in room 345."

"See, he is telling us to meet him at room 345."

Ark thinks. "Wow, it must be him."

"Look, your right hand can slip out of the shackle. I'll get the keys with my foot... and...yes, you got them. Now, unlock the other...four? Why is your tail in a shackle?"

Ark smiles. "I have tail skills, heh." He unlocks the shackles, one at a time.

"Well, I guess he knows I also have tail and wing skills, since they're in shackles as well."

"Yup." Ark nods.

"Okay, let's go." We go to the door and unlock it. Around the corners, there was no guards or anything. We slowly crept 'til we got to room 345. We entered, and there was three chairs and a desk. The one behind it was turned away from the door. We sat down, and the chair turned, revealing Rez with his hood down. He was a bronze colored fox with black secondary, except his paws, they were white. He looked at us with interest.

"Well, you passed the test. With flying colors, too."

Ark looked confused. "Test?"

"Yes, test. I came to this group undercover knowing that you two would be here. Either kidnapped or with gun in hand. So I kidnapped you two myself. Sorry about the taser and kicks to the chest, but people were watching me, and I have the reputation for being aggressive."

Ark nodded. "Understandable."

"So I did noticeable stuff like left the keys on the floor and different things. If you passed, I know that you two are ready for saving the Lylat System."

We stayed quiet.

"But, if you failed, I would have kept you prisoner here longer. I heard you are now members of StarFox?"

Ark nodded. "Yeeeeah, heh."

"True. We left to check on Sarah, and...well, Ark will tell you."

"I will?" Ark sighed.

"Well, it's not my place to say."

Ark nods, then explains. "What?! Sarah's going to have a baby? Wow, I'm going to be an Uncle."

Ark sighed again. "That's a good thing, hopefully."

"That's awesome, Ark. Cool Uncle Rez. It fits. Anyway, here's your stuff back." He hands us our flight stuff back. "And your shirts, please."

Ark blushes grabbing his shirt, putting back it on.

"Yeah, that was a sick joke, dude." I put on my shirt, correctly fitting my wings into the slits on the back.

"Now, follow me and I will guide you to your ships."

Ark follows, and I go last. I look around, still wondering about why there was no guards. "Where's all the guards?"

"I told them you two were on the top floor. This is the bottom floor."

Ark nodded. "Smart..."

We get to the hanger, and we get in our ships, Rez in a third. "So, you plan on joining us?" I inquire.

"Yep. All the way." He says back.

"A-okay."

"It's a good thing they don't have an alarm for outgoing ships."

"Yeah." We leave the hanger, and head back to the house.


End file.
